


One Night Only

by a_variant_of_roar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_variant_of_roar/pseuds/a_variant_of_roar
Summary: So there they were, in Stiles' bed room, Scott blind folded and kneeling, face tucked in Stiles' chest, and ass out, stretched and ready for him.Stiles was right, he didn't last, couldn't last. All he ever wanted was right there underneath him, but he wasn't allowed to touch much.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reason Aside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078352) by [QuickLikeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight). 



Derek had honestly thought that it was a joke. Stiles was like that, and Derek wouldn't put it past him to screw with him this way, bully him about his crush on Scott.  
But he went anyway, on the off chance that he wasn't kidding. The off chance that Stiles Stilinski, the most possessive man on earth was offering him to fuck Scott McCall, the most vanilla guy he has ever known, and not just that, maybe even knot him!  
So there they were, in Stiles' bed room, Scott blind folded and kneeling, face tucked in Stiles' chest, and ass out, stretched and ready for him.

For Derek Hale.

Stiles was right, he didn't last, couldn't last. All he ever wanted was right there underneath him, but he wasn't allowed to touch much.  
But he couldn't help it, when the knot fit in snugly, he had to bend over because he was overwhelmed, and came his brains out. But Scott didn't. In fact when he asked Stiles non verbally if Derek could help there, he was denied, and told to lay down.  
And both Stiles and Scott went on to forget that there was someone else there, and when Scott finally came, and blacked out, Stiles carefully took him out of Scott as soon possible without hurting Scott and he was kicked out.

But what Derek couldn't get was why. Why Scott would go out with Stiles? He isn't sated, or they wouldn't be bringing in other men into their beds. What Scott truly needs is someone who could truly take him, knot him, which Stiles could or would never.

So he decided to take action.

The next time he saw Scott was when he was at the animal clinic, with no Stiles in seeing or hearing distance. He crowds him into the corner without him noticing, then whispers into his ear, "So, did you like my knot? Or did you need more?"  
...or he tries to because before he knows it he is thrown across the room and crashing through tables with a "What the hell, Derek?"  
He is a bit confused, well, both of them are.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to look into a relationship between us. After all, we got along so nicely last time."  
"Derek, I'm sorry if we gave you the wrong impression, but we aren't looking for someone here."  
"But don't you need a proper knot now and again to keep you sated? Don't lie. I know you loved our last time."  
"I don't believe it. Get out, I don't wanna talk about it. Get out and never bring this up."  
So a very very confused Derek goes back to his car, the dog he brought in forgotten, starts the car, and drives off.  
And who would he find but the boyfriend standing at the door of his loft.  
"Stiles."  
"Derek! What the hell was that? I thought we had an agreement?"  
"I don't remember promising you anything. You must have thought every thing by yourself. Scott needs someone who can actually satisfy him."  
Stiles looks at him with disbelief then tells him to come to his house that night eight sharp, the window would be open, and to sit in the chair in front of the personal computer before dashing off.  
Derek takes that as a challenge and is a few minutes early, waits outside, then gets in at the time. He hadn't heard any heart beat inside, but when he jumps in the window, he sees a sticky note, giving him directions to bring the pc out of sleep. On it, Derek sees a Skype call going on, voice only and he hears Scott's moans coming from the speakers. The video feature switches on soon, and what he sees is Scott being finger-fucked and on his back. Derek jumps up like he was shot.  
He stands and watches the feed for the next three hours where Stiles makes Scott come again, and again, and again, cooing at him, ordering him, coaxing him, teasing him, and Derek is weak in his knees, and it's not even Scott who is the object of his arousal, but the outcome is that he gets what Stiles is trying to tell him.

Scott belongs to someone, Scott is regularly satisfied by said someone, and Scott is thoroughly fucked by the someone in question, and you know what is not changing for the next, foreseeable future.  
The fact that the said someone is definitely not Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do go to the original work
> 
> It's love
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11078352


End file.
